Roleplay Rules
Members that do not respect the following rules ruin the atmosphere for others. Serious offenders will be warned once and repeat offenders will be banned. General Rules The Infusco forums contain adult concepts and are likely to feature graphic/explicit writing. You don't have to read it and you certainly don't have to write it, but don't expect us to take it down if you find it and take offense to it. Literacy As a member of Roleplay City, you must have a grasp of what is recognised as ‘literate’ roleplaying. It’s not enough that you can convey a message; you must be able to set the scene, describe your character and invest some thought to the process. You don't have to be a prize-winning novelist, you just have to care about what you're writing. The boards are written in 3rd person narrative format in past tense; please do not deviate from this. There is one exception to this rule; in the Experimental RP forums, any format is allowed. Posting #Do not post about illegal topics such as downloading of licensed software, books, movies or music. Do not advertise other sites or products. You will be considered a spammer and banned without warning. #No double posting. If you need to add to your last post there is an edit button. #If you post in the wrong forum an admin or moderator may see fit to move it to the appropriate forum. You can also PM (Private Message) an Admin or Moderator to do this for you if you make an error. #Any OOC (Out Of Character) posts that the admin deem unnecessary or slanderous will be deleted. This goes for racism, homophobia, religious and political differences, and so forth. #No one sentence posting. Maintain balance with your posting. Some scenes require little narration, such as fight scenes or quick activity scenes. Use judgment, as short posts are obviously necessary in such situations. #No godmoding (except where there is reasonable godmoding, when playing powerful characters against obviously weak ones). Do not react to narrative. Do not allow your character to 'guess' things with alarming accuracy, as this is a form of godmoding. You must weigh your character's deductive prowess without bias. #If you have more than 2 people roleplaying in a thread, give everyone a chance to respond. Taking turns is the easiest way to do this, but sometimes one of the characters will choose to remain silent or do nothing. Use your judgment when skipping someone's turn. #Use your best spelling and grammar - this means correct punctuation and quotes. #We prefer that you do not colour your posts and if we find hard-to-read posts, we'll recolour them back to normal and send you a PM (Private Message). This is also applicable to font size and strangely designed fonts. We also prefer that you do not use different colours throughout a post (such as different colours for thoughts or conversations) and also not to use mixed fonts. Italics of the same font is fine. Also, please do not centre or right-hand-justify your text. #When you begin a new roleplay with your first post (i.e., start a new thread), and it is open for others to join, you MUST advertise it in the New Roleplays forum of the corresponding forum. You should link to the roleplay for the ease of others to join it. Membership Registration and Accounts If you don't wish to register, you can read the boards as a guest, though you cannot participate until you become a member. Note that when you join, you will not be able to post until you activate your account with the email link sent to you, then you will be a Member and have all posting rights. Please only register one account. The account is for your identity, not your characters (though you may name yourself after one of your characters if you wish). You can have multiple characters on your account. When registering, please fill out the required fields genuinely or leave them blank. When selecting a player name, ask yourself "Is this name indicative of how I wish to be addressed?” If you sign up with a username such as "dirtyskank" or something equally unimpressive, you will find your account deleted. If you forget your password, please submit a request to have it changed here or contact an admin/moderator to have it reset. This also applies to your screen name. If you no longer like it, speak to an admin or moderator about having it changed. Do not create a new account (without first consulting one of the Admin). If your username is the same as your character name, this is fine, but if you make more characters you cannot have more accounts. Signatures Keep them small and simple, otherwise your signature will be removed. Signatures should always contain links to your characters, preferably identified by character names. No pictures please. Characters You can have as many characters as you want, if you can keep up with them all No pre-existing characters, they must be unique to you. This means nobody from television, movies, computer games and the like. You may be INSPIRED by such. Your character name does not have to be the same as your username. Fill out a character sheet and post it in the Pending Character section before roleplaying with that character. If that character is approved. If you're not enjoying them, you can scrap them. Admin will move them into archives for you, or the Lucky Dip, should you wish to surrender them to another person's control. We do not delete threads. Your characters CAN DIE in any of the forums, though it is usually with your permission. However, within the boundaries of reasonable roleplay (due to your character's actions), it is possible that your character can be killed without your permission. (E.g., if your character is a slayer and duels with another member’s vampire, one of them are likely to die, or if your character is foolish and disrespectful to a violent and powerful character, they will probably meet their end). If there is a dispute as to the death of a character, PM an Administrator or Moderator. All Administrators’ decisions are final. Your characters should not be perfect in every way. There are no Mary Poppins' or Edwards here. Forum Specific Roleplay Infusco began as a shounen-ai (male x male romantic relationships) and still features many characters and storylines on this theme. Having such relationships is not considered either unusual or unhealthy in the city that Infusco is set in. If homosexuality bothers you, we suggest you do not join roleplaycity.com. Please note that you do not have to roleplay such a relationship. You may write male x female, female x female, or no romance at all, if this is your preference. There are freeplay RP areas where you can break many of the above rules, and even control other people's characters. These are listed as the following: *Infusco : Alternate Realities *Oberon Castle : Elsewhere Existentially *Halflight : Shadow Puppets *Zombie Mania : Zombie Freeplay Administrators and Moderators Administrators and Moderators have final say. If you feel like you're being treated unfairly by a Moderator, PM an Administrator. If you have a problem with one Administrator, PM the other Administrator. From there we'll try our best to be fair to everyone involved but the decision made after appeal will be final. Your Roleplay City Admins and Mods are: RPC Admin: This is a default admin account and only used for site maintenance, please do not PM the RPC Admin account. Satyr: General Admin, Greeter, Site & Setting Maintainer, Character Approver, Plotter, Has more plots and ideas than actual roleplays. Existentially Odd: General Admin , Greeter, Character Approver, Roleplay Rule Checker, Site and Setting Maintainer, Extremely Literary Writer and Helpful Critic, Friendly, Often found reading tons of roleplays and often stars in many epics. Shadowstorm: Halflight Moderator. Is responsible for the concept and creation of Halflight. Setting Specific Moderators: Every member is a moderator for their own character's domicile in Infusco, or a setting in which their characters have control (eg. shop owner, district leader's headquarters).